Generation G (Eris)
Generation G was the seventh generation on the planet of Eris. This era signifyed the reign of Lycaon & was followed by Generation H, the generation of Julien I's reign. History End of Generation F No one knows where the cutoff of generations lie or how Generation G started. Most historians & Julienian scholars & Lycaonian scholars will all point to somewhere between 725 B.C. & 675 B.C. & it ended sometime in 635 B.C.. The Generation followed the births (& deaths) of the Winston family members: George, Harold, Ian & Frank. The generation is best marked as Lycaon's reign as Marcus Finch from 680 B.C. to 650 B.C. Pre-675 B.C. 675-660 B.C Towards the end of the decade, in 660 B.C., Cornelius Finch, Lycaon's brother, began a newspaper column called the Wolfenstein Observer in the Daily Madagascar. As the column entered it's 37th weekly article, Finch interviewed a man named Jake Booth, who was a retired naval commander. The interview was intended to discover more about Booth's life in the navy & how his life behaved after retirement. When a question about neighbors came up, Booth flared a comment about his neighbors, the Winstons & he claimed they were homosexual frauds that embezzled coal. The statement appeared in the interview. The next week, a local editor who saw the answer & hated the Winstons, posted it in blazing headlines for Finch, who wrote it in the 38th article. When the Winstons discovered it, George & Harold Winston went to Lycaon & asked if he could do something about the statement. George was arrested & tryed & hanged in the weeks following & Harold was arrested a week before George's death. Harold was tryed & sentenced to 20 years in prison. Before George's arrest, Frank Winston was born & the mother, age 56, died at childbirth. 659-650 B.C. The headlines had caused a huge controversy clouding up on the Winston family, attacking Harold in prison & Ian Winston, one of the only members left, at home. For 4 years, the controversy caused people to torment, tease, gossip about & physically hurt Ian. In the fourth year, when the controversy was dying down, Royal Security launched a full-scale investigation to find a missing substance called PG+8T, a highly reactive powder used for guns. The powder was white & Royal Security discovered several post office failures due to several letter deliverys that went unsent due to lack of return address. The envelopes were proved to be laced with the powder as they appeared whiter than usual. Tracking down the suspects, Royal Security put Ian down for his family crime record & searched his house three times. The second time, they found a massive heap of unsent envelopes, which had somehow been tainted with lemon juice. The third time, they found white envelopes that were tested & confirmed with PG+8T powder. Ian was arrested & was put on a trial. He was acquitted by one vote. A group of terrorists, called the Titans, in Madagascar had stolen the powder & were sending it through letters to other criminals who became illegal gunsmiths & some of their letters had faulty addresses & the address was too illegible to understand the writing & ended up at the wrong place, which was Ian's case. A group of patronizers of Lycaon formed a terrorist group called the Wolf Clan. They were rivals to the Titans & they raided their convention one night & slaughtered them. They went to the Winston home one night, broke down the door & wrecked the house & beat Ian while a 4 year old Frank Winston locked himself in the attic as a safeplace. A bystander came to the house the next morning, hearing Frank banging & yelling for help & Ian moaning. The bystander rescued Frank from the attic & rushed Ian to the hospital, where he died an hour later. 649-640 B.C. By the end of the decade, Harold Winston is released from a Chinese jail. During a move to his third prison, his transport was intercepted & stopped by Chinese soldiers out requesting for Harold. They wanted to punish Harold for smuggling illegal contraband into the empire when he visited China. The Madagascan government, under the authority of Lycaon at the time, ruled that Harold would finish serving his 20 year prison sentence & (assuming that Lycaon still had the throne by the time he was released for his Madagascan sentence) he would then serve another sentence for his Chinese crimes. However, Julien I's coronation after Lycaon fled the mountain created a problem: Lycaon had agreed to the terms of the Chinese re-imprisonment, Julien was new & had not. Julien & the government sent an ambassador to China to help Harold & Harold Winston was deported as his sentence for smuggling. Harold returned home & found the home a wreck & Frank Winston, age 20. 639-635 B.C. End of Generation G